Achievements
Like any wiki this one has achievements, unlike the others they work towards a quest to complete. 1st Quest - Return Shana back to her original form. Overview Somehow Shana has been changed into a chibi but the war is starting soon and she needs to be in it. Help turn her back by making edits to Articles. There are eight achievements within this quest to obtain. Note: Only Edit your own unless given permission. Achievments Shana Has Been Changed Into a Chibi Bronze 10 Points Awarded for making 1 edit on an article! Chibi Shana is Indifferent Bronze 10 Points Awarded for making 5 edits on articles! Shana doesn't believe that you can return her back to her original form. Chibi Shana Expects More! Bronze 10 Points Awarded for making 10 edits on articles! Shana is disappointed that this is as far as you've gotten, GET TO WORK!!!! Chibi Shana May Give You Melon Bread! Silver 50 Points Awarded for making 25 edits on articles! Shana is somewhat happy with your progress and might just give you some of her favorite bread. Chibi Shana Will Give You a High Five! Silver 50 Points Awarded for making 50 edits on articles! Shana never gave you her melon bread but you have obtained a high five from her. Chibi Shana is Upset That You Have Haven't Made Gold Yet! Silver 50 Points Awarded for making 100 edits on articles! Shana is starting to lose it being stuck in this form! Congratulations Shana is No Longer a Chibi Gold 100 Points Awarded for making 250 edits on articles! Shana is happy to finally be back to her original self. All your Hard Work Paid Off Here's An Adorable Child Shana! Gold 100 Points Awarded for making 500 edits on articles! "H-How did you find that picture!!" - Shana 2nd Quest - Help save Yuji from himself. Overview Help Yuji add pictures to the Wiki, but wait yuji's being taken over by the Snake of the Festival. Help Shana save him from himself!!! There are eight achievments within this quest to be obtained. Note: Make sure all pictures are PNG!!! Achievments Yuji's Worried That There is Not Enough Pictures Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article! Yuji being who he is is worried that the articles are looking a little plain! Yuji's Curious Why You've Only Done 5 Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 5 pictures to articles! Yuji currently has no idea why you've only done five pictures, surely you can add more? Yuji is Happy With the Progress You've Made Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 10 pictures to articles! Well you've done 10 pictures and he is much more pleased with how things are looking. Yuji is Determined Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 25 pictures to articles! Yuji is absolutely determined to add more pictures to the site but worries that there aren't enough. Yuji's Starting To Lose It. Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 50 pictures to articles! Yuji is having a hard time finding more places to place pictures, how will he deal with this? Yuji Is Turning To The Enemy Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 100 pictures to articles! Yuji has started to add pictures to other people's articles!! Yuji Has Become The Snake of The Festival Gold (100 points) Awarded for adding 250 pictures to articles! Yuji has been taken over by the Snake of the Festival, who loves to go against the rules and place pictures wherever he wants. Yuji Has Some Sense Knocked Into Him Gold (100 points) Awarded for adding 500 pictures to articles! Holly crap you've done 500 pictures and helped shana knock some sense into Yuji. He was really starting to lose it, poor guy maybe he's over worked. "No I wasn't" - Yuji 3rd Quest - Find the Missing Flame Hazes Overview Finally it's time for the war between Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen. Yuji (Snake of Festival) pulls his sword down as the flames dispersed and was greeted by nothing... "Wait where's Shana" he looks around the battle field and realizes something else "Where are all the important Flame Hazes" What's the point of this war if I don't get to show off a little! - Yuji Help look for the flame hazes that should be taking part in this war!! There is seven achievments to obtain on this quest. Achievments You Have Found Guardian of Steady Passage Bronze 10 points Awarded for adding 1 article to a category! Oh man he was here the entire time!! At least he's helping the wounded... You Have Found The Braider of Trembling Might Bronze 10 points Awarded for adding 5 articles to categories! Sophie has just gotten to the war. Running a little late!!! You Have Found The Scatterer of Sparkling Light Bronze 10 points Awarded for adding 10 articles to categories! Rebecca was looking for Wilhelmina, but has decided that she should join the war... These Flame Hazes are rather relaxed aren't they :) You Have Found The Manipulator of Objects Silver 50 points Awarded for adding 25 articles to categories! Wilhelmina had to finish cleaning before joining!! Really having a clean house is important you know! You Have Found The Chanter of Elegies Silver 50 points Awarded for adding 50 articles to categories! We all know why she showed up late... You Have Found The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter Silver 50 points Awarded for adding 100 articles to categories! Shana is the protagonist she has the right to be fashionably late! Congratulations You Have Found The Last Flame Haze Mobalizer of Ceremonial Equipment Gold 100 points Awarded for adding 250 articles to categories! Khamsin has many excuses (staring at a map for a long time, being old, having a bad feeling about the war,etc), but he's adorable so he gets a pass!!!